starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Encyclopedia (StarWars.com)
Каноничность Где-то указано, что все материалы Encyclopedia каноничны? Под определение того, что отнесено к диснеевскому анону, она не подходит, в англоязычной статье указано, что она содержит информации вне мультсериала «Война клонов». Sightsaber (обсуждение) 09:50, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) : Как это не подходит?)) Только 6 фильмов и TCW, ничего из РВ. А вот плашку «легенды» поставили очень зря. —С уважением, Starit (обс) 10:32, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) * Только 6 фильмов и TCW входит в диснеевский канон, значит, данный сайт не входит. Опять же, отмечено наличие неканоничных текстовых материалов. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 15:41, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) Желающие могут ознакомиться со страницей обсуждения оригинальной статьи, где присутствует обоснование на pure logic. По-моему, всё доходчиво объяснено — начиная от того, что данные из этого сурса не были объявлены неканоничными в рамках канона (в отличие от всего, что сейчас является «Легендами»), и заканчивая тем, что и после апреля 2014 ресурс продолжал действовать и содержал только информацию из pure canon источников + собственной информации, подобно тому как новый Databank позже давал допинфу по новым проектам — Восстанию, Повстанцам, Сопротивлению etc. —С уважением, Starit (обс) 16:07, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) *Пруфы на то, что объявлены не были, в студию. Включаем логику. В английском обсуждении приведён пример того, что в ней содержалась информация о ситах, НЕ СОДЕРЖАЩАЯСЯ в соответствующих сериях ВК, где появляется Бэйн. Затем Диснеи устраивают холокост и чётко заявляют: каноничны только 7 источников. Значит, если явно не сказанно иного, Энциклопедия легендарна. Как легендарен комикс "Лошадки", который начался до холокоста, а закончился после. Новый Датабанк, являющийся изначально дисканонным, тут вообще не при чём. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 16:34, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) Я не понял, сабж содержит в себе инфу обоих канонов или нет? Зачем спорить о том, что объявлено каноничным, а что - нет? Инфа у этой энциклопедии к чему относится? Можно (обсуждение) 17:04, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) :|type=both. --С уважением, Starit (обс) 19:22, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Так к обоим пространствам или нет? Можно (обсуждение) 19:32, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) :::К ним, к ним. --С уважением, Starit (обс) 19:52, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::А зачем ты пихал Nolegends тогда? Можно (обсуждение) 19:57, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::За тем же, зачем он до сих пор кое-где стоит в статьях эпизодов TCW? В тот момент так было принято. Тащем-то и сейчас в разделе появления нужно at least добавить каноничные. --С уважением, Starit (обс) 20:01, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Ключевое слово - "в тот момент", но только что ты сам ссылкой продемонстрировал причину, по которой в некоторых случаях надо ставить оба канона просто по факту, чтобы не было путаницы. Не делай так больше. Добавь просто К-Появления, шаблон-app же поддерживает. Можно (обсуждение) 20:12, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) На правах мимокрокодила. Вы несколько не на те обсуждения ссылки кидаете. Вот раздел, описывающий разделение на канон легенды на англоязычной вукии (ссылка), и ссылка на его обсуждение. HellK9t (обсуждение) 18:04, ноября 22, 2019 (UTC) Итак, разобрались с тем, что шаблон Nolegend точно не нужен. Разбираемся с тем, относится ли Enciclopedia к канону. а) после диснеевсего геноцида раздел существовал всего два месяца, после чего был закрыт. Само его существование после 25 апреля основанием для отнесению его к канону не является (пример). б) Содержала ли энциклопедию материалы РВ - да, содержала (про статью о Бэйне см. в так и не оконченном английском обсуждении). в) Самое главное: может ли источник считаться каноничным, если его содержание описывает в том числе предметы ЗВ, отнесённые позднее к каноничным? Нет, не может, поскольку закон обратной силы не имеет, и опубликованные до 25 апреля материалы по умолчанию относятся к легендам вне зависимости от содержания, если официально не объявлено иное. Иначе двойной канон можно ставить на любой материал, содержащий описание персонажей и пр. из обеих трилогий и ВК-2008 (и уж совершенно точно на вот такие справочники или комикс специального издания, предметами которых являются только предметы, вошедшие в диснеевский канон). А уж фотокомиксы, проиллюстрированные кадрами из фильма, так тем более... Так что ждём новых аргументов. Sightsaber (обсуждение) 08:32, ноября 23, 2019 (UTC) Для того, чтобы прояснить этот момент раз и навсегда, обратимся к моменту 25 апреля 2014 года, когда свершился поворотный момент. # Была образована вселенная Звёздных войн из каноничных материалов — 6 фильмов, сериал TCW, сериал Rebels (анонсированный уже на тот момент — the first new canon to appear will be Star Wars Rebels), новые анонсы, относящиеся к этим вещам — роман «Новый рассвет», роман «Таркин», комикс «Сын Датомира» (The future Star Wars novels from Disney Publishing Worldwide and Del Rey Books will now be part of the official Star Wars canon as reflected on upcoming TV and movie screen.). # Была выделена вселенная «Звёздных войн» из не-каноничных в новых условиях материалов — тех, что относились к старой РВ. Эта вселенная осталась как источник вдохновения и неких элементов для новых историй, а также продолжила выходить под знаком «Легенды» (…'Demand for past tales of the Expanded Universe will keep them in print, presented under the new Legends banner') # Официальные источники никогда не говорили о том, что фильмы и TCW — часть легенд. Они были выделены в канон. Оригинальная вукипедия именно поэтому сменила все ссылки и не имеет плашек |type=both, как у нас. На русскоязычной вукипедии такое вообще существует лишь потому, что участники не согласны с официальными позициями правообладателей. Повторюсь, Легенды — старые материалы из РВ, не сами фильмы и TCW с ребелями. # Энциклопедия на сайте starwars.com не являлась частью старой РВ — она содержала лишь материалы из G-канона и T-канона старой системы. Пример с Бейном постулировался как «мысли лично Лукаса, которые он задвинул через автора новеллизации первого эпизода», а потому входили в G-канон старой системы — и не входили в old EU. Не входил в EU — не попал в Легенды. # В отличие от этого, комиксы старых серий DH относились к старой РВ. Относились, а потому стали частью Легенд. # После 25.04.2014 остались Легенды и Канон — причём первые в составе старой РВ (всей), без фильмов и сериалов TCW&Rebels (они ушли в канон), но со всем сопутствующим товаром к этим медиа, который остался в РВ (Легендах). Кроме того, в легенды входит до сих пор обновляющийся TOR с его сопутствующими медиа, и недавно вышедший комикс из серии 1977 года (такой вот трибьют). * — объявление на сайте StarWars.com о том, что вселенная переворачивает страницу. * — прояснение о статусе каноничности новых романов и других материалов после 25-4-2014 * en:Jennifer Heddle/Twitter — разъяснения старшего редактора Del Rey о том, что канон, а что нет. : Почему возник сейчас такой вопрос вообще? Ответ на это тоже есть. Рувуки де-факто не следует реальному официальному разделению, проведённому Lucasfilm в 2014 году. Здесь действительно, вместо следования официальным заявлениям, есть разделение лишь на «с'тарая система канонов целиком плюс нелицензионный материал из всяких игроподелок древности'» (1) и «'канон от Лукасфильм после 25-4-2014'» (2). Плашки, указывающие на принадлежность к Легендам того или иного источника, нещадно врут — никто никогда не вносил в Легенды 6 эпизодов, они остались как источники на вукипроектах ради поддержания целостности статей. Официальная позиция правообладателей была ясна — отделение старой РВ в Легенды, то, что к РВ не относилось (в частности, сабж, основанный на G- & T-канонах), оказалось каноном. Поэтому если мыслить такими категориями, как (1), некоторыми отдельными лицами называемый по каким-то собственным причинам «''канон Лукаса''», и (2), то, действительно, должно быть |type=both. Если мыслить категориями «легенды» и «канон» от правообладателей согласно официальным заявлениям, то сабж относится никуда (как это оформлено у англичан), материалы оттуда — отличный каноничный источник информации и не менее отличный источник информации для статей, относящихся ко вселенной «Легенд» (только потому, что ради целостности появлявшийся только в фильмах и TCW контент не был выпилен из таких статей). --С уважением, Starit (обс) 09:58, ноября 23, 2019 (UTC) Почему такой вопрос возник сейчас? А никто его больше и не поднимал, кроме тебя. Всё это время только ты пытался повысить значимость драгоценного Канона, потому что вплотную им занимаешься и чувствуешь его неполноценность. Но вот у англичан! У правообладателей! НАДОКАКУНИХ. Всё ведь гораздо проще: эти плашки К-Л обозначают пространства статей, а не бренды, так как плашками подписываются не только ирл-источники, но и внутривселенские статьи. Англичане фанатично относятся к плашкам, как к бренду, потому противоречат сами себе, в своих же пространствах статей. В эти же противоречия входят т.н. Бесконечности, которые не связаны с РВ-каноном. Ру-вуки сохранила связь и связность пространств и потому как-то по-хитрому изворачиваться с отсутствием плашек сабжа - глупость. Так что раз и навсегда всё прояснилось раньше. Опять прикрываться правообладателями (которым насрать на статьи Вукии), английской Вукипедией (которым насрать на банальную логику) и собственной простынёй (хотя тебе насрать на пространство Легенд \ канон Лукаса \ старый канон \ неКанон) - бессмысленно. Можно (обсуждение) 10:36, ноября 23, 2019 (UTC) Итак, из объяснений Starit видим, что а) он не понимает, что |type=both существует не потому, что «участники не согласны с официальными позициями правообладателей», а потому, что участники считают "легендарное" пространство имён основным (про разницу между "Диснеевским каноном", "легендами" и тем, что называется "легендами" на Рувуки, я уже писал, даже схему рисовал); б) по непонятным причинам он считает Расширенной Вселенной только C, S и N-каноны Лукаса, хотя нигде в приведённых цитатах это не указано (более того, мы знаем жирный пример, когда G-канон - сценарии Лукаса к Трилогии сиквелов - посланы диснеями нахрен и, таким образом, в их канон не вошли). Как там написано: G (George Lucas) canon was absolute canon. This category included the six films, some of the deleted scenes from the films, the novelizations of the films, the radio dramas based on the films, the film scripts, and any material found in any other source (published or not) that comes directly from George Lucas himself.https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Legends Что, радиопостановки — тоже дисканон? Не входил в EU — не попал в Легенды; в) Вот это или это изображения взяты не из фильмов. Значит, они не каноничные. г) самое главное: даже если бы в «Encyclopedia» описывались только лишь предметы из семи произведений, попавших в дисканон, это не делает «Encyclopedia» каноничной саму! Starit старательно этот момент игнорирует, но приведу ещё один пример того, как это работает. Вот есть у нас синеманга "Новая надежда". Фотки взяты из фильма, сюжет взят из фильма, фразы взяты из фильма. Это издание канонично? Ответ: нет, конечно! Sightsaber (обсуждение) 14:03, ноября 25, 2019 (UTC) Как я понял, сабж всё-таки относится к обоим пространствам. Но вместо того, чтобы просто признать это, вы оба страдаете хернёй и обсираете каноны друг друга. Зачем, почему, во имя чего? Горы расписанного здесь текста легко было потратить на пару статей каждому, то есть в сумме четыре. Бред какой-то. Можно (обсуждение) 16:58, ноября 25, 2019 (UTC) ARC Ðelta 08 18:11, ноября 25, 2019 (UTC) Вот мы тут спорим-спорим, а лично я не удивлюсь, если через 5-10 лет придёт новый Лукас/Дисней и скажет: "Всё, что было у Диснея -- это никанон. Мы разоваричаем новую хронологию, переснимаем все эпизоды, переиздаём всё изданное и пр.". Будет история, как в "Терминаторе": что ни фильм, то новая вселенная.